1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell phone battery charger stand and more particularly, to a battery charger stand set for use in a motor vehicle to hold a cell phone and to charge the battery of the cell phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cell phone and PDA are requisite mobile electronic deices to many people. There are commercially available battery charger stands for use in a motor vehicle for charging a cell phone or PDA. However, these battery charger stands are specifically designed for one particular module or cell phone or PDA. For charging the battery of a different model of cell phone or PDA, a different module of battery charger stand shall be used. It is not economic to prepare many battery charger stands for different cell phones and/or PDAs. German patent DE20001805 discloses a replaceable battery charger stand design. German patent DE202004004240 discloses a battery charger stand with a cell phone/PDA power cable. However, these designs are not convenient in use. Frequently plug and unplug the small parts may cause damage.